


unrefined.

by xisanamii



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Art, honestly i think writing this was what pushed my personal headcanon of, i have a whole thing with that, it's more just freeform introspection than anything, main focus is on raskreia and seira, personified soul weapons lmao, to be continue tho, uhhh i dont really know what to call this LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/xisanamii
Summary: raskreia notices something about seira and decides to rectify it.
Relationships: Erga Kenesis di Raskreia & Seira J. Loyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	unrefined.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so old literally like this was sitting in my wips folder for - YEARS. i asked moto-21 on tumblr a long time ago if i could write it but i guess i did but never finished it until now. so my writing may or may not be a little different lmao whoops
> 
> the comic i heavily based this on: https://moto-21.tumblr.com/post/127297231171/the-level-of-completion-deteriorates-as-it-goes-on
> 
> i feel bad because they havent been on in a while hhh but if you somehow read this lmao - thank you so much for giving me permission!

A soul, very unrefined in nature, draws the attention of the Lord seated upon her throne. The vast emptiness of the hall surrounds her quiet contemplation, with her lips pressed into a thin line of neutrality.

_ Seira hasn’t called on her family weapon _ is the first thing that crosses the Lord’s mind. Not very long has passed since the betrayal of the other family leaders, which had resulted in the death of Gejutel’s son and Seira’s father. The pain the Lord felt from that is still settled gravely upon her being, however, she pushes the hateful sentiments away as she rises from her throne.

She could dwell on that later. For now, her concern was with the to-be Loyard family leader. The Lord had yet to direct the ceremony for newly appointed family leaders, so it would be only fitting if she were to instigate it now, no?

Silence fills the broad hallways, with Seira’s humble steps shuffling subtly on the tiled floors. The white-haired woman is lost in her thoughts, though whoever knew of her situation would have known what exactly she was thinking about. For despite her perpetual stoic visage (albeit significantly less harsher than the Lord’s or Razark’s), it’s not a task to associate the sudden assignment as Loyard family leader with the worry that burdens Seira’s conscience.

Despite her slight detachment to reality, however, the notable clacks of the Lord’s heels echo through the hallways, and Seira has a notable look of surprise upon her face. She did not expect for the Lord to be out in the hallway, but Seira is quick to step to the side and bow her upper torso forward in greeting. For surely the Lord is busy and has personally come out to deal with matters of her own, so Seira would be merely in the way of the Lord’s task.

The Lord pauses in her stride, turning her attention towards the bowed head of the other. She’s regarding the prospective family leader with interest, although it could be hard to tell because of the lack of emotion on her face. However, despite the thin line her lips seemed to always be in, her eyebrows are faintly lifted to lessen the harsh effect her frowning would have had otherwise.

“Seira J. Loyard.” The Lord addresses the other with authority, and Seira blinks in surprise as she slowly lifts her head, only to see the Lord’s back, regal and tall with dignity, walking away. “Come. I require your presence with me.”

* * *

What a strange sight, Karias thinks, when he notices Rozaria and Gejutel standing together, for what it looks to be an interesting situation if it has caught the attention of the two family leaders.

“Ohhh? What are you looking at, Gejutel-nim, Rozaria?” Karias asks curiously, with his voice carrying a volume that is definitely not suited for secrecy. Rozaria tackles him immediately while Gejutel watches with a nonplussed expression.

“Ssh!” Rozaria urgently presses a finger to her mouth, eyebrows creasing into a frown at Karias’ lack of tact. The blond seems puzzled, though also frantic with the sense of seriousness the atmosphere seemed to carry. As he turns his attention to where Rozaria and Gejutel were looking earlier, Karias merely has a bewildered expression- that is, until he notices who exactly they were focused on.

“I will get straight to the point,” the Lord says. “Seira, you are hesitant to take on the task of family leader. You have not called upon your soul weapon as proof of this.”

Seira lets this declaration settle in her mind, although it’s not as if she needs time to process what the Lord has said. As Karias looks on with perplexity, Rozaria’s expression falls in neutrality and Gejutel does not let the sternness all away from his countenance, the Lord continues to speak. “I am uncertain to place my trust in someone who is unwilling to call their soul weapon.”

The Lord is straightforward and direct, whose observation has not failed her thus far. The white-haired woman casts her gaze to the grass, the scent of roses of the garden seeming to overwhelm her senses as she finds no words to say in response to the Lord’s statement.

Because... she could not deny the truth. As the sole blood heir to the Loyard family, Seira had been left alone after the passing of her father and family members during the event of the betrayal of the former family leaders. The Death Scythe, previously wielded by her father, had not been summoned into this world as of yet, due to Seira’s own reluctance of taking on all of the responsibilities of being a family leader by herself, at a young age too.

Seira presses her lips together, keeping her gaze lowered. As the Lord said, Seira was not worthy enough to keep serving the Lord as she was. Perhaps, after a certain amount of time, Seira would be able to do so. But... it would be a disgrace to the Loyard family name if she were to continue as she was.

“This is my soul weapon, Ragnarok.”

The Lord’s voice cuts through the storming uncertainty of Seira, who lifts her head when she feels a sharp increase in energy in the air. Red energy swirls in the air to surround Ragnarok and the Lord, who wields the long blade with pride and the grandeur truly worthy of the one who bears the title of Lord.

Seira looks on with astonishment, for she had not expected for the Lord to call out her soul weapon in such a situation. This is also the first time Seira is experiencing Ragnarok in all of its glory; the power that’s being emitted from just summoning the soul weapon is overwhelming in itself, filling the garden with a certain aura of foreboding.

“Take pride in wielding your soul weapon, Seira J. Loyard. Remember that it is through your soul weapon where you connect with the ones that we have lost.”

Realization replaces the perplexity upon the white-haired woman’s countenance. Following the Lord’s words, Seira can just faintly sense the presence of another. She lifts her gaze to the sky, where a shadow obscures the full form of... her father. A solemn look passes briefly over the edge of Seira’s face, as she realizes that she had been pushing away the will of the deceased Loyard family leader away.

Even the soul of her father has come to support the Lord’s implications. By rejecting the Death Scythe, Seira was also rejecting her father. It was such a simple thing, yet she had not considered it until confronted with the problem directly.

As Seira returns her gaze to the Lord, her eyes widen considerably then. Perhaps it was her imagination, but as the Lord continues to speak, it becomes more apparent that her eyes were not deceiving her.

“Our soul weapons signify our inheritance. The previous wielders of these weapons pass on their wills and their beliefs through these weapons. It is by their will that we may be able to fight and protect the honor of the family name.”

As if to support the words of the Lord, the previous Lord’s form, albeit faint and transparent, hovers behind the Lord, wielding the very same weapon in her hands.

“This connection is sacred, Seira.” If one looked closely, there would be a softening hue to the crimson shade of sternness the Lord had in her eyes. “Do not think for a second that you would be alone. Although you are now the sole heir to the Loyard name, you still are connected to your father. That can only be done if you accept the Death Scythe, however. Do you intend to keep on rejecting his will?”

Seira’s fingers curl into her palm to form a small fist at this. A renewed vigor rising in her eyes, she shakes her head and straightens up her form. “No. I do not. I will accept my appointment as the Loyard family leader, Lord.”

The Lord’s expression remains neutral, however, she merely nods as her arm lowers, with Ragnarok’s power still crackling in the air.

“Then, summon your soul weapon, Seira J. Loyard.”

Seira nods as she puts her hand out then, concentrating on the power her father would have left behind. Energy circles in her palm, and the formless matter quickly shapes into the familiar form of a scythe, to which Seira had only seen her father summon a few times during his position as the family leader.

Now, here she was, wielding the Death Scythe with trembling hands, bearing the wills of all the previous Loyard family leaders. She could feel their reassurance, their support, and Seira bows her head to let her silvery locks hide the solemn expression that tugged at her visage. Truly, she thought she had been foolish to think for a second that she was alone. Because through her soul weapon, she was connected to her father.

And...

Seira straightens up immediately and takes a step forward, looking at the Lord with an esteemed respect. She had been known among the nobles to be direct and stern, and after the betrayal, her harshness seemed to have hardened greatly. However, even despite that, the Lord had gone out of her way to do one thing: remind Seira that she was not alone as the new family leader.

Truly, she was someone worth serving. 

“Lord, thank you.” Seira says. 

The Lord pauses, before merely responding by starting to call out names. “Gejutel K. Landegre. Rozaria Eleanor. Karias Blurster. Razark Kertia. Ludis Mergas. Kei Ru.”

Ah, yes, no one could escape the notice of the Lord. Appearances are made immediately as they all bow lowly to the symbol of authority.

“You have witnessed Seira J. Loyard summoning her soul weapon. Therefore, the confirmation of a Loyard family leader is set in place.” The Lord turns her gaze towards Seira, allowing Ragnarok to dissipate. “From this moment on, she shall devote herself to her family and to Lukedonia.”

Seira lowers her head, faint smile breaking upon thin lips. “I hear and obey, Lord.”

“Yes, Lord!”

When the audience breaks, Regis, only a few decades old, runs up to Seira with wide eyes.

“Seira, that was the Lord summoning Ragnarok, right? That’s the first time I’ve ever felt it!”

Seira smiles softly. “Yes. She is wonderful, isn’t she?”

“I can’t wait to be a family leader too!”


End file.
